


Not Too Fancy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta's parents are coming to visit, and she hasn't got round to telling them about her girlfriend yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esta was tidying the flat, again. Her parents were due to fly in tonight and she was dreading it. Not because she didn't like her parents but because she hadn't been entirely truthful with them.

She'd told them that she was dating someone called Nic, without telling them that it was short for Nicola. Esta just wasn't sure that her parents would understand and now, it had left her in a really awkward position. Especially since Nicola had no idea that her parents didn't know that they were dating.

They'd been together for two years, but because Mexico was so far away, she'd always gone home for the holidays. This was the first time that they were coming over to visit.

Esta had finished scrubbing between the tiles in the bathroom when she heard Nicola get in.

"Hi, sweetie." Nicola looked at her, still in her pyjamas and brandishing a bottle of bleach and she knew that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"My parents are coming to visit, their flight lands at half ten." Esta looked up at Nicola, her eyes wide.

"That's plenty of time to get the place tidy, I'll help you." Nicola ducked down to give her a kiss on the forehead before wandering off to put her bag away and get changed out of her work clothes.

Esta wasn't sure how she could explain it all, so she just sat on the bathroom floor, wondering what her next move should be.

"Honey, are you okay?" Nicola crouched down to hug her and Esta felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I haven't told them about us." Esta held her breath, waiting for Nicola to say something.

Nicola stroked her back, comforting her as, she said, "It's okay. We can tell them together."

"I told them that I was dating someone called Nic…"

Nicola compressed her lips. Was this Esta's way of breaking up with her? "If you don't want me to meet your parents yet I'll respect that."

"No. I want you to meet them, I don't want there to be any more lies." Esta took a deep breath, before coughing as the smell of bleach caught the back of her throat.

"I know what will relax you." Nicola helped Esta to her feet, leading her to the bedroom. There were little kisses, as Nicola's hands slipped inside Esta's top, caressing her breasts as she felt Esta relax under her touch.

Nicola took her glasses off before getting comfy on the bed and Esta did the same, lying out so that they could resume the kisses. Just the taste of Nicola's lip gloss sent Esta's heart racing, every little gasp making her wetter as Nicola stroked at her nipples, teasing them until they were hard.

Esta let out a moan and Nicola's hands wandered lower, slipping down until they were playing with her lips, feeling how wet she was. She kissed Esta passionately as her fingers worked away, stroking at her clit until all her worries were gone and she was floating on the brink of orgasm, waiting for the one touch that would send her over the edge. Nicola slid a finger inside her, triggering her climax and leaving her writhing on the bed as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

She lay in Nicola's arms, limp and sated, smile on her face until she remembered that her parents were coming and she hadn't had a shower yet.

Esta sat up with a jolt, startling Nicola. "We should get washed."

Nicola smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like a plan."

*

The airport was quiet and it didn't take long for Esta to find her parents and drive them to their hotel. Her place was far too small for her parents to stay, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to tell Nicola in time so a hotel had seemed like the best idea.

With jet lag and a long journey, Esta had managed to drop them off to settle in without much fuss, with a promise that she would meet them tomorrow. And bring her boyfriend.

*

"What am I going to do?" Esta asked, she knew that she should have corrected her parents when they said boyfriend, or that she should have just let Nicola come to the airport with her to pick them up. But now she had a night of worrying about what she was going to say tomorrow when she introduced Nicola to her parents.

"Whatever you decide I'll be standing by you." Nicola held her tight, her soft blonde hair draped over her shoulder like a shield. Esta snuggled in and Nicola could feel her worry. "How about we take your parents to a restaurant, tell them there, that way they're less likely to create a scene?"

"That's a great idea." Esta gave Nicola a kiss on the cheek, reaching over to grab her glasses and her phone, scrolling through to see where she could find that her parents would like.

Once Esta had booked somewhere she took her glasses off and checked that her alarm was set. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Nicola wrapped herself around Esta, making sure she was surrounded, holding her until she fell asleep.

*

Nicola had picked out a nice dress, it was one that she'd worn to her cousin's wedding, and it was perfect for the summer, light and airy, but it also covered enough of her that it would look appropriate for meeting Esta's parents. She admired herself in the mirror, the orange flowers on her dress stood out against the green leaves and cream cotton.

"Esta, are you ready?" Nicola was aware that she had been in the bathroom for a while. She stood by the door but she couldn't hear any movement. "Esta?" Nicola opened the door and Esta was staring at her make up bag, frozen as she held a lipstick in her hand.

"I don't know which one." Esta sounded deflated and Nicola gave her a hug, stroking her back as she whispered how much she loved her.

"This one?" Nicola held up a wine red lipstick and Esta smiled, that one was her favourite, strong and bold, she felt invincible when she wore it.

Esta put it on, its bright colour lifting her mood and making her smile.

"You look perfect." Nicola stared at her with love in her eyes, kissing her on the forehead before taking her hand, they were the most beautiful couple, and Nicola knew that together they could get through this.

The walk to the restaurant was lovely, the sun shining down on them and nice cool breeze in the air to stop the heat feeling stifling. But the closer they got the tighter that Esta held her hand, gripping it tight as she started to squeeze all the blood out of it.

Nicola could see a couple who had a striking resemblance to Esta, she looked so much like her mother, even their glasses were nearly identical. They strode over with their heads held high, the restaurant was quiet at this time in the afternoon and Nicola breathed a sigh of relief, even if things did get heated, there wasn't too much of an audience.

"Couldn't your boyfriend make it?" Esta's mum asked, confusion written all over her face. Esta's dad seemed to have already made the connection, looking at his wine glass as though it was about to come to life.

"Erm. Mum, dad, this is Nic. Nicola, my girlfriend."

"Oh." The way Esta's mum said it was disappointing, but Nicola had faced much worse, not that it made it any better.

Nicola glanced at Esta, waiting so that she could follow her cue, if she wanted to leave she'd follow. But Esta took a seat and Nicola felt her heart rate soar, she wasn't as prepared for this as she thought.

Esta's dad said nothing as her mum yapped away, telling her that it was just a phase, and that she'd find the right guy one day, which was awful for Nicola to hear. She couldn't imagine how Esta felt to have her own mother say things like that to her, it was bad enough from strangers, but from those you loved, it was like a stab through the heart.

"Mum, this is not a phase for me. I'm bisexual, and I love Nicola more than anything in the world."

Thankfully the waitress came over to take their order and broke some of the tension, the food smelled good and Nicola was glad that at least something nice would come out of this. Food.

When the food finally arrived they were all sitting in silence, no-one wanting to talk for fear of saying the wrong thing. But then Nicola saw the portion sizes. They were tiny, food arranged in a pile that was barely bigger than the palm of her hand.

Everyone ate in silence, it was intolerable but Nicola forced herself to eat slowly, the silence would be worse if she had nothing else to occupy her. She sat with her leg resting against Esta's unable to hold her hand while she ate, and she just wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and take her away from all of this, but Nicola knew that if she could work something out with her parents she would feel better about things in long run, no matter how awkward that made things now.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Esta asked, and her parents both nodded. Nicola knew she should just agree, try not to make things any worse but she just couldn't do it.

"I'm still hungry." Nicola could see Esta compressing her lips, and that was never a good sign. "It was a really small portion."

Esta was staring at Nicola as though she was hoping that she would just vanish into thin air and Nicola looked down at her hands, wondering what to say. But she wasn't going to apologise for saying the truth, that wasn't in her nature, and she knew Esta appreciated honesty. Normally.

This was an unusual situation and Nicola just wanted it all to be over with. The bill was paid by Esta, at least that avoided another fight, but then Esta offered to walk her parents back to their hotel, although she did say, "You don't have to come with us."

Did she want her to go? Or was she just offering her a way out? Nicola didn't know, and she didn't want to leave Esta alone if she was only going to get more hassle from her parents.

"It's a lovely day, and it'll be nice to get some fresh air," Nicola said, staring at Esta, trying to work out if this was the right choice or not. There was a hint of a smile and Nicola relaxed, she could hold Esta's hand through all of this, and although that wasn't going to fix things with her parents, at least Esta would know that she wasn't alone in this.

Nicola heard her stomach grumble as they were walking, Esta was pointing out all the touristy things that they could do while they were here, and as they wandered past yet another McDonald's, Nicola got the puppy eyes out.

"Please? I'll eat it while we walk?" Nicola knew that she wasn't helping but she was so hungry and the smell of it wafting out was more than she could resist.

Esta looked at her parents who said nothing, so Nicola got her way, ordering food for herself. "Does anyone else want something?" Nicola asked.

"Can I steal some of your chips?" Esta smiled and Nicola knew it was all going to be okay. She ordered an extra portion of chips, and that was when Esta's dad spoke for what felt like the first time.

"Big Mac meal?"

Esta's mum didn't look impressed, but she didn't say anything and Esta's dad looked relieved. Nicola wasn't the only one who was still hungry.

They ate in near silence, but this time it was because they were enjoying their food so much. Nicola was making lots of little happy sounds as she ate and when she was done she licked her fingers, not caring how impolite it was.

"I'm glad that you like burgers rather than all those fancy restaurants," Esta's dad said, now that the tension had faded this was almost enjoyable. But Esta's mum was yet to lose the disappointed expression from her face.

"Mum, I know I should have told you the truth, but I was worried that you would react like this." Esta was holding Nicola's hand tight, the tension in the air back with a vengeance.

"Honey, I just want you to be happy."

"Then be happy for me. I love Nicola and she loves me." Esta stared at her mum but she didn't blink.

"Do you?" Esta's dad asked and Nicola looked confused. "Do you love Esta?"

"I do, she's a wonderful woman and I'm so proud that she's my girlfriend." Nicola watched as the tears welled up in Esta's eyes, and even her mum found a small smile. "In fact, I was hoping…" Nicola fumbled in her handbag and it felt like the whole restaurant had gone silent, only the sound of her heartbeat throbbing in her ears as she found the little box.

"Would you be my wife?"

Esta's mouth fell open and Nicola held her breath, the world frozen around her as she waited for Esta to speak.

"Yes."

Nicola leant in for a kiss, just a chaste touching of lips, but it was perfection.

"I should have known you'd propose in McDonald's." Esta laughed and her parents smiled.

There was no more talk of Esta finding a nice guy or being confused after that, her mum went straight into wedding planning mode, and talk of children. Nicola didn't care that it had taken something this drastic to get Esta's mum onside, all that mattered is that the love of her life wanted to be with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
